User blog:Knightofthecart/A lesson of (re)writing 2
Every fan of Merlin remember the sequence, in? ''The Sword in the Stone,? ''when Arthur have lost faith in his suitabilty to lead his people, and Merlin, quite concerned in the first place, has got a brilliant idea : First of all, Merlin gives Arthur a lesson of history which Arthur seems to not enjoy very much. As usual, Arthur is quite sceptical and Merlin is regarded as an idiot. vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h15m30s57.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h16m05s146.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h16m32s90.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h17m02s224.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h17m25s184.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h17m38s93.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h17m55s5.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h18m20s174.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h18m40s166.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h18m52s58.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h19m06s214.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h19m25s97.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h19m41s49.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h19m55s187.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h20m09s64.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h20m23s214.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h20m38s97.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h22m22s87.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h22m34s241.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h22m44s101.png Then, as a fool as he could be in the eyes of Arthur, Merlin begins his magic touch in transforming himself in an amazing storyteller. For the first time he becomes the Great Merlin : he is writing history. Arthur doesn't want to buy it, he blames Merlin for talking rubbish, he is always condescendant with his servant, but more and more with cant. The viewer is in a delectable position : he knows the truth ; he knows that Merlin is making the story up and wants Arthur to believe it ; he knows (and Merlin knows) that, in this very moment, the master is the servant, and the servant the master, but the master doesn't know.? vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h22m57s220.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h23m16s127.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h23m29s39.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h23m47s211.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h24m00s93.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h24m12s195.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h24m27s105.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h24m38s220.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h24m59s143.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h25m11s31.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h25m25s156.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h25m36s22.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h25m50s160.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h26m02s35.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h26m17s180.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h26m31s45.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h26m45s194.png Though he doesn't want to be regarded as a fool, Arthur accepts to play a dangerous game : pull out Excalibur from a solid rock. The scene is inbelievable and absolutely believable. Inbelievable, because, if Arthur thought seriously Merlin was talking rubbish, he would never put himself in such a position. Absolutely believable, because this shows how much Arthur have faith in Merlin. vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h27m36s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h27m56s138.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h28m17s95.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h28m28s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h28m41s88.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h28m51s186.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h29m23s216.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h29m35s89.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h29m45s209.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h29m55s55.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h30m12s230.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h31m01s202.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h31m12s62.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h31m34s21.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h31m48s164.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h32m19s188.png Many viewers disliked the fact that Arthur didn't actually pull out the sword ; personnally, I found it perfectly logical: Merlin made Arthur believe in his story, and, then, as he told Nimueh in the end of series 1, he made Arthur the true king of Camelot : the finale of series 4 is the second, but the true advent of the King Arthur, and all by the doing of Merlin. vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h32m42s185.png vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h32m51s34.png And this is the cherry on the cake : the priceless face of Merlin at the end of the dubbing. He is moved by what he has completely made up. The magic worked, even on him ! vlcsnap-2012-11-22-19h33m56s120.png I found the whole sequence amazing. This is what I call a creative and smart version of the legend. I thought that this sequence was going to affect entirely and definitely the relationship between Merlin and Arthur. After such a manifestation of trust and faith, I thought it was impossible that the relationship remained the same. And the final picture of Merlin dressed in a new an elegant jacket was a confirmation of a new step forward. But I was wrong, series 5 happened, as if series 4 finale has never existed. Are you satisfied by the current relationship Merlin/Arthur ? Do you think it's just, fair and logical ? Or do you think they have to move on, or they should have since the beginning of the series 5 ? Speak your mind ! Category:Blog posts